The Impossible Gigacore: The Big Show
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind


_**The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry VII**_

 _ **The Big Show**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Author's Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

 **The Battle Begins**

"I have given myself that title you know," Gigacore said. "The _Impossible_ Gigacore! And the only thing that is impossible today, is you winning this fight!" After that last word, Darkshade was _slammed_ by Captain America's shield, which was travelling at the speed of light. A loud, metallic clunk echoed throughout the stadium.

The Impact was so intense that it created a sound wave that blew Gigacore back and made Rockslide stumble. The Flash gave Captain America's shield back to him and the three heroes stood side by side, ready for a fight.

Darkshade unsheathed his two swords and jumped out of the way. GIgacore, Captain America, and The Flash got out of the way just before Rockslide's giant fist hit where they were standing. Gigacore ran into the stadium, he had to find something to use as a weapon. Darkshade was in pursuit. He saw a pillar, thought about it, and turned away. When he turned he saw more pillars.

"Augh!" Gigacore shouted. He ran to the closest one and ripped a chunk out. He really didn't want to cause much damage to his favorite team's football stadium. He heaved the pillar around and hit Darkshade square in the chest, sending him flying through a wall.

The Flash ran around the field over and over, slowly, but surely making a dust cloud to blind Rockslide. Finally, he ran up Rockslide and socked him in the face. The titan's head exploded away as The Flash came back to the ground.

Darkshade crashed through the wall where Captain America was waiting for him. He stood over Darkshade with a smirk on his face. "Looks like it's you and me now." The super soldier said.

"Soon it will only be me." Darkshade said. He got up and struck Captain America's shield with his two swords. Captain America rebounded the swords off of his shield and threw the shield at Darkshade. Darkshade blocked the blow with his swords. He tackled Captain America and placed his sword on his throat. "The Earth's cleansing is inev..."

Gigacore clutched Darkshade's armor and heaved him upwards three meters into the air. Darkshade crashed once more to the ground. "I'm sorry," Gigacore said. "What were you saying?"

The Flash kept on running. If he stopped, Rockslide would surely emerge from the ground and begin to crush him. Finally, the entire field elevated into a stone arena. The Flash stopped. "Guys?" He said into his mic piece. "A little help please?"

A few seconds later, Gigacore bounded up onto the rising platform with Captain America in one hand and Darkshade in the other. Gigacore threw Darkshade down to the other side of the arena. The rising came to a halt and the three heroes were ready to continue their fight.

 **Chapter II**

 **The Ultimate Showdown**

"You can't beat me!" Darkshade shouted. "Whether or not I cleanse the earth the Redemptor is coming! And he's bringing an army!"

"What makes this army different from the Chitalrwry?" Gigacore asked. "Or Hydra or Ultron?"

"The difference," Darkshade answered. "Is we know how to beat the earth's defenses, one by one."

"In the mean time, I've been able to distract you." Gigacore looked up above Darkshade who did the same. Above the earth's cleanser The Flash was floating with Captain America's shield. The Flash let go and Gigacore increased gravity around the shield.

Just like before, the shield crashed down onto Darkshade before he could react. Darkshade was crushed into the elevated rock field and even when he disappeared Gigacore could still hear it drilling into the earth.

Walls rose from the ground and slowly started caving in, making a roof on the way. "Great," Gigacore said. "This again."

"Again?" The Flash asked. "How did you get out of it before?"

"I sort of caused an earthquake." Gigacore said. "But I don't know if I can do it on this scale."

"Well," Captain America said. "We're out of options." Gigacore nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated so hard his head began to hurt. _Increase, decrease, increase, decrease_. The earthquake began softly and steadily increased. Soon enough, the entire stone prison was shaking and it's sound was ringing in the three heroes' ears.

Gigacore's head felt like it was going to explode. He screamed as the entire fortress crumbled to pieces. The Flash grabbed Gigacore and parkoured his way down. He had forgotten how high up they were.

Captain America's shield flew back to the super soldier and he as well parkoured down from the sky. The Flash got to the bottom and put Gigacore on his feet. Gigacore stumbled around, his hand on his helmet. "Cisco," He said. "What's happening to me?"

"You are experiencing a migraine." Cisco said. "You might have overloaded your mental capability to control gravity."

"Great." Gigacore said. Right after he said that Darkshade kicked Gigacore, sending him sprawling two meters away. Darkshade approached the fallen Gigacore.

"You have caused me enough trouble now." Darkshade said. A human sized Rockslide joined his side. "You will suffer for it!" Rockslide shot a pillar upwards under Gigacore, knocking him a meter in the air. Gigacore landed on his front and a giant hand pinned him down.

Was this really the end for him? He felt the pressure increase above him. Why resist? He was as good as dead anyway. Darkshade was keeping The Flash and Captain America busy in a cloud of darkness. He had to do something. Gigacore began to reverse gravity but his head was pounding like a jackhammer. Gigacore heard Amora's voice.

"Jason?" Amora said. "Jason, what's happening?" Gigacore grunted. Steeling himself, Gigacore reversed Gravity again. The pain made him scream. However, little by little, the stone hand loosened his grip. Gigacore moved his hands to push the stone trap up. Finally, he rolled out from under the rocky hand.

"Sorry," Gigacore said. "I was under a bit of pressure." The Flash zoomed out of the black cloud.

"Captain America's still in there," The Flash said. "Why haven't you been helping out?" Gigacore looked at The Flash.

"Really?" Gigacore said. "I just made and earthquake and nearly got crushed!"

"Oh," The Flash said. "Sorry."

"I also have a headache." Gigacore said. "We need to finish this fight soon."

"Any ideas?" The Flash asked.

"The last time I beat Darkshade I had the Hulk's help." Gigacore said. "But, yea, I have an idea. Just get me to the lab real quick."

 **Chapter III  
** **The Last Chance**

Captain America could not see a thing. Footsteps taunted him in this strange darkness. He heard a shift to his left and swung his shield. Darkshade was hit right in the face and the darkness receded into his sword. The Flash and Gigacore were gone.

Darkshade got back up to combat Captain America. Swords clashed against shield as move after move became more intense. Darkshade struck with both his swords as Captain America blocked it and punched his shield forward, knocking the swords loose. Darkshade swung a sound wave. Captain America tucked behind his shield as the wave blew him back.

The Flash returned with a fully healed Gigacore by his side. The second he got there, gigacore increased gravity in a five foot radius around Darkshade. Gravity increased more and more until Darkshade collapsed to the ground. Gigacore ran to Darkshade and concentrated all his strength in an uppercut assisted by gravity to make the impact as hard as Gigacore could manage.

Darkshade went flying as Gigacore turned to face Rockslide. Rockslide was only able to manage being seven feet tall. He was running out of strength. The Flash and Captain America came to Gigacore's side and the three took on what was left of Rockslide.

Gigacore switched gravity around Rockslide to send him across the stadium. Rockslide slammed through the wall and Gigacore reigned him back. Once Rockslide returned The Flash punched him to the side, taking a good foot off his height. Captain America slammed down his shield, cutting Rockslide in half.

Gigacore looked up and saw Darkshade falling. He increased gravity where Darkshade would fall and stepped back. Darkshade hit the ground, and he hit it hard. The dust settled to reveal a crater in the BYU Football stadium. Darkshade lay still in the center. A surge of regret hit Gigacore.

"What is it?" The Flash asked.

"I just killed a man." Gigacore said. Neither The Flash nor Captain America said anything. This was the first time Gigacore had needed to killed someone.

"Listen Jason," Captain America said.

"No!" Gigacore said. "You listen!" The super soldier stopped talking, waiting for Gigacore to finish. "I've researched Darkshade and I know how he works. Darkshade is no single person, the armour and swords take over a host body and give it the peak of all human abilities and then some. Inside that armour was an innocent man. An innocent man whose mind was taken over by this mad weapon made by the Redemptors. And this is my least favorite part."

The three heroes watched as the body in the armour disappeared. "After the host's death it absorbs the body and waits for another to take it's place." Gigacore said. He had to look away now. He may have won the fight but he lost his innocence. "We need to hide it." He said.

"I know a place." Captain America said.

"In the mean time," The Flash said. "No one can even get close to Darkshade's armour." There was one thing Gigacore hadn't told the other two. Whenever he looked at the armour, he felt it give off an aura that he had only felt once before. Pure evil.

 **Chapter IV**

 **Amora's Powers**

It was Monday again. Daren, Jason and Amora were walking down the Jordan River pathway. They walked a while in silence, but eventually Daren spoke up.

"So, Amora's a mutant now?" Daren asked.

"I'm pretty convinced." Jason said. "Most mutants have two powers, one for defense and one for offense. It appears Amora has found her defense power, she is able to heal people with incredible speed if she touches them."

"That's why in the middle of the fight you came back to STAR Labs." Amora said. "You had overloaded your capability to control gravity and you needed me to heal you." Jason smiled at Amora.

"It's a good thing too," Jason said. "Without you, I would have been dead."

"Hmm." Daren said.

"What is it?" Amora asked.

"Usually a mutant's offensive power has a similar characteristic as their defensive one."

"Go on." Jason said.

"If you are able to repair any injury," Daren said. "Maybe your other power would be to construct anything from the objects around you."

"Wait." Amora said. "You mean like a master builder."

"That's exactly what I mean." Daren said. Amora looked around and focused. Suddenly she began to see objects around her come together in her mind. She saw rocks, trees, and roots clash together to make a bridge across the Jordan river. Then she realized it wasn't in her head as Jason and Daren were watching her, awestruck.

"Amora." Jason said. "Did you just make a bridge?" Amora looked at the bridge, turned her head to Jason, then looked back.

"Uh," Amora said. "I _think_ so." Jason put his hands on his head with an excited look on his face.

"Oh my gosh." Jason chuckled. He walked onto the bridge and stopped in the middle. The rocks were weaved together by an assortment of vegetation and it all held strong and unmoving underneath Jason's feet. Amora walked up by his side.

"Well that happened." Amora said. Jason turned to her, smiled and said.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get more amazing."

 **Chapter V**

 **Electric Technology**

Tracy Cable was an electrician at Ground Sea and Sky Incorporated. Her job was to test every plane, train, and car GSSI created to see how much electricity it would require to run. Tonight Tracy had to work late. Tomorrow GSSI was going to ship a very large order of train cars and she had to do a final check up on each one of them.

Tracy was in the fourth of the seven train cars when it happened. She opened the door and walked through. Behind her the door closed with her keys still in the knob on the other side. She didn't notice this at first and began inspecting the special car their buyer has requested. It was a computer room with some tech even Tracy didn't recognize.

Tracy noticed a stain on one of the keyboards. Ripping off some paper towels from her bag, she wiped the stain off. When she pressed the keys the room lit up. All the screens read _Digital upload initiated_. Before Tracy could do anything a circle on the floor she was standing on lit up.

Tracy's fingers felt strange. When she looked at them she screamed. Her hands were becoming pixilated and it was spreading up her arms. The pixels grew and grew until Tracy's hands disappeared. Within seconds, Tracy was gone, uploaded to the internet.

 **Author's Note**

I told you you'd get at least a two chapter battle! Seriously though, I could have made this entire issue be about the battle, but, I had to move on. Darkshade's been around for a while and I'd like to introduce a new villain. Don't worry though, Darkshade will be back. I have big plans for him. Anyway, next week's issue will have Gigacore fighting Virus. So, without further to do, thank you all for reading I do appreciate it very very much.

Sincerely,

Alejandro.


End file.
